Demigods and Technology
by MagicalNeonOwls
Summary: Chiron decides Camp needs more ways to communicate. Throughout camp, demigods  ...and gods  are learning to IM, Facebook, chat, email, write letters, and more! Maybe some Percabeth...pre TLH. Try it out.
1. Chapter 1: Camp HalfBlood Chatroom

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fanfic ever and first PJO one, so constructive criticism is super appreciated! Anyway, R&R. **

CAMP HALF BLOOD CHATROOM

**smartypants **_**has started a chat titled **_**"Percy is a lunatic"**

**Annabeth: **PERSEUS JACKSON you're so weird. You spilled FREAKIN SEAWATER ALL OVER MY BLUEPRINTS!

**Chiron: **Yes, and you broke the strategy video in the training room.

**Thalia: **AND YOU MISSED THE TARGET IN ARCHERY AND ALMOST KILLED ME!

**Malcolm: **Its kind of redundant that you're chatting Percy when he's the cabin across from you.

**Clarisse: **This is entertaining.

**Annabeth: **Oh, shut up Clarisse. You didn't have to eavesdrop. Or have you got nothing better to do?

**Percy: **Hi guys

**Poseidon: **Son! :P

**Chiron: **Lord Poseidon?

**Thalia: **Gods have chatrooms?

**Zeus: **Ya. Everyone on Olympus.

**Percy: **Dad? Zeus?

**Nico: **What's going on?

**Annabeth: **I don't know and I don't care. PERCY DESTROYED MY BLUEPRINTS!

**Athena: **I told you not to associate with that idiot. Now look at what happened.

**Poseidon: **Don't talk about my son like that you Olivehead! }:(

**Percy: **Dad, it's okay. By the way, what's up with the emoctions?

**Clarisse: **This is entertaining.

**Nico: **Shut up!

**Silena: **Shut up!

**Dionysus: **Why can't all you punks shut up, get up, and do something?

**Zeus: **I sent you down there to be nice to the campers, son.

**Ares: **I love fights.

**Apollo: **I feel a haiku coming... 

_I'm in a chat room_

_It makes me seem so modern_

_The sun god is hot_

**Hades: **I love it!

**Poseidon: **What do you mean, "the sun god is hot"? So is the Sea God! 0_o

**Helios: **And the first sun god!

**Apollo: **You're so old, Helios.

**Hephaestus: **And the god of fire! I'm buff, you know.

**Hermes: **How did you type in italics? I cant do that.

**Hades: **How did you? We're all learning.

**Apollo: **I'm not telling...

**Poseidon: **I'M HOT TOO!

**Artemis: **Men are so shallow. And dumb. And disgusting. Especially my brother.

**Athena: **I agree

**Percy: **This chatroom was made by Wise Girl to talk about me. Not how hot Apollo is. Not that I'm complaining though.

**Malcolm: **Yeah, I'm not really interested in this conversation anymore.

_**Silena Beauregard has exited this chatroom.**_

_**Malcolm Richard has exited this chatroom.**_

_**Percy Jackson has exited this chatroom.**_

_**Annabeth Chase has exited this chatroom.**_

_**Nico di Angelo has exited this chatroom.**_

_**Clarisse la Rue has exited this chatroom.**_

_**Thalia Grace has exited this chatroom.**_

**Chiron: **So, I guess now it's just the gods?

**Aphrodite: **and me! *blows kiss*

_**Chiron has exited this chatroom.**_

"_**Percy is a lunatic" has been closed.**_

**A/N: There you go. Trust me, this is the shortest thing I've ever written. REVIEW! **

**Fellow demigod,**

**Hallie  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Percy writes a Letter

PERCY WRITES A LETTER:

Dear Circe,

I'm dyslexic, so this took a million drachmas worth of effort to type. I'm truly sorry for blowing up your magical death trap and like, feeding your guinea pigs (even though Annabeth did that). I didn't mean to. Looking back on it, I think Annabeth liked your services. Will you please send us some of your herbal wraps? Aphrodite cabin offered to make the Hermes cabin smuggle me chocolate….if that makes any sense. So yeah. Please? I'll pay you in lean meat barbeque. Thanks.

Please-don't-hunt-me-down-and-destroy-me-and-send-me-to-Tartaurus,

Percy Jackson


	3. Chapter 3: Circe's Reply

CIRCES'S REPLY:

Dear Perseus,

Though I do wish to choke you and incinerate you, I guess you insufferable men do have room in your hearts for apologies. I'll send you 15 herbal wrap solutions, shampoo's, scented soaps, and genuine towels.

Have a great time!

I-will-not-murder-you-and-send-you-to-the-depths-of-Tartaurus,

Circe


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth's Email

From: 

To: 

Percy…

Guess what happened? Aphrodite cabin received this amazing spa package with everything a beauty maniac could want and they said that I could use some of it too and now

I HAVE RASHES EVERYWHERE! THE STUFF WAS CURSED WITH SOME RASH-INDUCING ACID! :( Now I'm all red and swollen up. The worst part? My rashes itch and hurt really REALLY bad. I wonder who gave them the spa kit. Probably Dionysus. I want to punch that idiot. Now I'm stuck in the clinic – me and the Aphrodite kids. It's contagious, too. Three Demeter kids are here with us. Soon, the whole camp is gonna be infected.

P.S.: How did you get that chocolate? And why aren't you eating your barbeque? Tyson says you're putting the BBQ in a huge lunchbox and that you're sending it to some weirdo. I don't believe it though. Please visit me! …and bring some chocolate.

Best of wishes,

Annabeth


	5. Chapter 5: Percy Replies to Annabeth

From: 

To:

Umm…

Aww, that sucks:( I'll beat up the idiot that sent you the spa kit. Hope you get better. I left you something. Check your nightstand.

Percy


	6. Chapter 6: Camp HalfBlood Gossip!

November 21

!CAMP HALF-BLOOD GOSSIP CENTRAL!

Written by Silena Beauregard

Welcome, fellow campers, to the camp website…. For GOSSIP!

At camp, as many of you may have realized, it's really cold. Mr. D purposefully let camp go cold because he blames that we brought the epidemic on ourselves.

What epidemic, you may ask?

THE RASH OUTBREAK, OF COURSE! One morning, Stella and I woke up to 15 spa kits. We were SOOO excited. We all had a spa day (Katie, me, Annabeth, Stella, Angeline, Christy, Lanie, Theresa, Ava, Kayli, Abby, Luna, Allison) with two leftover kits. It was so much fun! Then, one by one, we started itching. I mean, it's totally normal to itch with a whole lotta green gunk on your face, but this happened WAYY after we washed the facial off. Christy got the rash first. We figured she was allergic to some ingredient, but that obviously isn't the case.

Now we're all sick-o's.

What else is gossip? Percy and Annabeth should name their daughter Calista. We'll call her Callie for short.

Does Thalia have feelings for Nico?

Travis and Katie were in an empty room….

On Olympus: Apollo got a new haircut!

Anyway, there's a party at the Aphrodite cabin on Friday. Bring any food or drinks you want to. Let's make it a hit! Hosted by Stella!

Love you forever,

Silena

(12) Comments:

Thalia Grace: WHAT THE…? NICO IS LIKE A MILLION YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME!

Nico di Angelo: Umm….awkward.

Travis Stoll: KATIE AND I WERE ON CLEANUP DUTY!

Katie Gardner: I WAS ON CLEANUP DUTY! :/

Annabeth Chase: You're nuts.

Percy Jackson: ANNABETH? YUCK.

Annabeth Chase: I'm not "yuck"

Annabeth Chase: I do like Calista though.

Stella Ingram: I HATE having the rash.

Christy Perkins: Same here:(

Angeline Nevada: I know right!

Silena Bearegard: This site is such a hit!

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapters. At first it looked cool when i typed them up on my iPhone, but on the computer they look crappy and short:( Hope you likey! Please R&R! A lot of people read stories according to how many reviews it has so ya... I'm hoping to get ten reviews sometime soon ^^^^^:) **


	7. Chapter 7: Chatroom of Confessions

**A/N: I was never one to give author's notes, but WOW-IE! I received 18 emails from fanfiction with PMs, story alerts, favorite stories, and reviews! Big virtual huggies to:**

**iampercyjackson'swife**

**WhiteRose9823**

**Jimanji**

**Lily Zwingli**

**Hades-Little-Girl-Mela**

**TheJazzyDolphin**

**Vetodessa**

**Thank you guys for your motivation! Okay, I dare you to flip to a random book, go to the 56th page, 4th line, and 3rd word. Post that word in your review. You'll see:)**

CAMP-HALF BLOOD CHATROOM

**Ihealalot_ has started a chat titled "_Stupid Freaking Rash!"**

**Phoebe: **Omg! That rash that started in the Aphrodite cabin is traveling all over! Us Apollo kids are stuck with healing ALL the itchy people…that's like 20 demigods.

**Apollo: **Yeah. I read about that on that Gossip-Central website. Well done, Daughter!

**Thalia: **YOU READ CAMP HALF BLOOD GOSSIP CENTRAL?

**Annabeth: **Will you quit typing in all caps?

**Ellia: **I hate having to be around sick people. Why the Apollo kids?

**Phoebe: **I feel ya!

**Percy: **Is the rash really that bad?

**Christy: **Heck YEAH!

**Silena: **Of course, dimwit!

**Ellia:** Duty calls, guys! Nico just caught it.

**_Ellia Lopez has exited this chatroom._**

**Percy:** I'm wondering, what happens when you get it? It cant be THAT bad, right?

**Annabeth:** Dude, you get huge welts the size of Arkansas, it hurts, itches, and stings, and they make you look like a tomato!

**Thalia:** I haven't got it, but I think it's pretty bad.

**Percy: **Do you have any idea of how it started?

**Phoebe:** We're not really sure, but Silena said someone left a bunch of tainted beauty products. Maybe you could help find out who did it!

**Percy: **Ya…sure. We'll beat him to pulp.

**Thalia**: How do you know it's a guy?

**Percy:** I don't. Anyway, what if the person did it on accident? Like they didn't know the spa things were poisoned.

**Apollo:** I doubt it was an accident... but I feel a haiku coming…

**Phoebe:** Dad! No thanks!

**Apollo**:

_Itchy rash in camp_

_Making the campers go nuts_

_My kids are curing_

Bye. Got work.

**_Apollo has exited this chatroom._**

**Nico: **Aww man! This sucks! I hate it!

**Silena:** I'm dying!

**Christy:** Same here!

**_Christy Stephen has exited this chatroom._**

**Angeline:** Chiron says I've scratched my skin off :(

**Angeline:** I have to have some special salve

**Katie:** I look ugly.

**Stella:** I look repulsive

**Percy:** I did it.

**Annabeth:** You grew a brain? lol

**Percy:** I mailed Circe to send the Aphrodite cabin some stuff. I DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE A RASH :(

**Silena: **?

**Thalia:** I don't get it.

**Annabeth:** Wait…what?

**_Percy Jackson has exited this chatroom._**

**Thalia: **HE SIGNED OUT! THE CULPRIT SIGNED OUT!

**Annabeth: **You're typing in all caps.

**Phoebe: **He's not gone. He's in the cabin across from you.

**Nico: **Five bucks to bet he ran out of his cabin and to the lake? I'm going in. Actually, I can't. I have the rash:(

**Annabeth: **Same here. Can't go :/

**Thalia: **Fine! I'll go!

**_Annabeth Chase has exited this chatroom._**

**_Nico di Angelo has exited this chatroom._**

**Silena: **Maybe he's joking. April Fools', you know.

**Katie: **Sil, it's November 22.

**Silena: **Oh

**_Silena Beauregard has exited this chatroom._**

**_Katie Gardner has exited this chatroom._**

**_Phoebe Russel has exited this chatroom._**

**_"Stupid Freaking Rash!" has been closed._**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth Behind Percy

November 22

Dear Diary,

It's really funny watching Percy run for his life.

Picture a beheaded chicken squabbling around. That's what Percy Jackson looks like. Thalia sprints after him. What's he so scared of? He only infected half of Camp with a rash… which is why I'm watching this scene unfold in BED at the Big House.

He obviously didn't do it on purpose. I mean, no one would. I wouldn't. I feel bad for the boy.

OMG! Apollo HIMSELF is coming to Camp to cure it. So excited!

Have I mentioned how COOL (or should I say hot…) Apollo is? He's arriving on Tuesday. Since he's a god, he could come anytime he wanted to, but I guess he wanted to make a big hala-hoo-scheduled-deal thing. Hee hee can't wait:)

Oops! Gotta go!

0ooo0

CAMP HALF BLOOD WEEKLY

_Since one month ago! First ever demigod newsletter!_

By Katie Gardner

Issue 7

Look inside to read:

+Apollo is coming to camp

+Percy Jackson is the culprit of spreading the rash

+Dionysus is purchasing a new Pegasus to replace Pinky Pie

+Gracie Newmen, 22, graduates out of camp and is engaged to Ryan Regean

Have you heard? Apollo *swoon* is coming to camp to get rid of the epidemic! Phoebe Russel managed to ask her dad, and now, the camp store's entire make up department is nearly sold out. Seems like suddenly all females are interested in being pretty for the sun god. Wink, wink…. We'll have to see how things unfold.

What do you think when you hear "Percy Jackson"? Certainly not 'person-who-introduced-stupid-contagious-skin-condition-to-camp', right? Well, Thalia Grace made Percy tell us the story, and it seems like poor guy did it all for chocolate. I know right? For all you campers that missed out on the epic confession, Stella had promised to give Percy chocolate, but in return, Percy had to bring her products from the infamous spa of Circe. Sooooo…. All in all, Percy received slap from Thalia, a scolding from Chiron, and a month of washing dishes from Dionysus (because he was "smuggling without telling authority")

Unfortunately, Pinky Pie eloped with Blackjack, and now we're looking for a new pony. Mr. D is considering a Pegasus called IEATYOURBONES but I object. Leave your thoughts below!

Beloved Gracie Newmen, daughter of Demeter, is graduating out of camp! We'll miss ya Gracie! And to top it off, she's engaged to Ryan Regean, son of Hermes. Guess the son of the God of Thieves stole your heart3 Bye Mrs. Regean! Comment Below!

(9) Comments:

Gracie Newmen: Aww thanks Katie! I'll miss you too.

Percy Jackson: ...

Annabeth Chase: HAHAHAHAHA

Grover: I prefer Pinky Pie over IEATYOURBONES.

Ellia Lopez: Bye Gracie!

Apollo: I like the ladies reaction to me

Artemis: ^^^^ YOU READ GOSSIP CENTRAL?

Apollo: Judging by how you're commenting on this article, I'm assuming you do too.

Silena Beauregard: This site is such a hit!

0oo0

Dear Circe,

I do not thank you for your STUPID service. I wasted so much freakin barbeue on you. If anything, you're a useless, retarded, SLUG and I think you should marry a sloth.

Hope you die with your nose chopped off and all your clients call you Lord Voldemort,

Percy.

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry! I promise I won't ever ditch FF like this again! I was EXTREMELY busy with studying, vacation, tests and packing. Anyway, if you like what you read, review! I'd really appreciate it if you guys did so! Virtual hugs, cookies, and cupcakes to all my subscribers and reviewers. If you have any ideas for the next chappie, PM me! BTW, is anyone watching the Olympics? My TV crashed so yeah...**

**Hallie**


End file.
